


Give Me Love Like Never Before

by 5homosonstairs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Unrequited Love, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5homosonstairs/pseuds/5homosonstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall just wishes he could be in Harry's arms all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love Like Never Before

Niall wished he could spend every day like this, wrapped up in Harry’s arms. Their legs tangled together, warm bodies molded together under the covers. Niall loved being able to trade small kisses with Harry. He loved the way the younger boy’s lips felt against his own, warm and soft and frequently tasting of apples.

Niall wished that he could hold Harry forever, but that was impossible. Especially since Harry was in love. He was in love with the one person who always hurt him. The reason he always came running to Niall to know that someone could love him.

Niall wished he could understand why Harry couldn’t get over Louis. Why Harry couldn’t see that Niall could give him everything he wanted, plus some. Niall was more than willing to drop everything for Harry. Niall wanted to give Harry everything in the world. Harry was Niall’s whole world.

It was at least three times a week that Niall found a crying and broken Harry sitting outside his door. It would absolutely break Niall’s heart when Harry would look up at him from his position on the ground with his sad and wet eyes. Niall would pull Harry to his feet, lead him to his sofa, and let him lie down while Niall made them both tea. Harry would curl up against Niall’s side and sip slowly at his drink while Niall petted his hair and Harry sniffled softly as he explained what happened that made him cry this time.

This series of events started happening every once in a while about three months ago. It was always the same thing that drove Harry to Niall’s flat. Louis would bring Eleanor over to the flat he and Harry shared without warning, or Louis would cancel plans with Harry to hang out with Eleanor instead. It was always Eleanor’s fault, as far as Niall could tell. At least, that’s how Harry would tell it. Harry would never blame Louis for anything.

Niall began to realize that his favorite place to be was wherever Harry was. He would sit as close to Harry as possible whenever the group had an interview. He would crack jokes just to make Harry laugh. His favorite sound was Harry’s laugh. His favorite sight was Harry’s smile.

It was only recently, about a month ago, after Harry finished his tea and was curled up all nice and warm against Niall, that the blonde became aware of what Harry needed. When Harry’s tears had dried and emerald eyes met sapphire, when lips met lips for the first time, that’s when Niall knew that Harry just wanted to be loved. He just wanted to share his love with someone.

Niall allowed himself to be lifted by strong arms from the sofa and carried into his own bedroom. He was perfectly fine when Harry had climbed on top of him for the first time. Lips against lips, bare chests pressed together, fingertips dancing against hips.

Niall knew he wanted to give Harry the world once the younger boy had whispered a short, “Make love to me, Niall. Please,” to him. The vulnerability in his voice and his eyes at Niall flipped them and had Harry on his back underneath him both broke his heart and filled him with emotions all at once.

The nod Harry had given Niall when the blonde asked, “Are you sure?” made Niall’s breath leave him completely. 

The first time Harry screamed Niall’s name in pleasure and clutched onto him for dear life was when Niall knew he had fallen in love with Harry and would do anything to make him happy.

The first time Niall had woken up naked, but safe, in Harry’s arms, Niall knew that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

He only wished that Harry could stop running back to Louis. He only wished that Harry felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in detention again today and this just happened. I'm so upset with myself. Why did I write this?  
> Kudos or comments or whatever you like would be nice if you enjoyed or hated this. 
> 
> -Emily x


End file.
